1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to systems and methods for controlling switches. More specific implementations involve systems and methods for controlling semiconductor switches.
2. Background Art
A wide variety of electronic switches have been devised. Conventional switch designs typically include a circuit interrupting/controlling component. In conventional automatic switches, the circuit interrupting/control component is governed by a control circuit. Semiconductor devices such as metal oxide field effect transistors (MOSFETs) and insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) can be used as circuit interrupting/control components.